The present invention generally relates to athletic garments and, more particularly, to an athletic garment with an integral cup or cup assembly for holding an athletic protective device.
In many athletic events, players may suffer injuries in their groin regions as a consequence of impacts to that region. To avoid, or at least minimize injuries in the male groin region, players use different types of protective devices, such as athletic protective cups. Athletic protective cups are typically used in many contact sports, such as football, baseball, hockey, soccer and the like. Protective cups, however, are also used in non-athletic events where the users are susceptible to impacts to the groin region.
Protective cups should be secured against the user's body to protect the groin region from impact. Several apparatus and devices have been developed over the years to secure a protective cup over a male's genitals. For instance, athletes sometimes use jockstraps to hold a protective cup in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,400 describes an example of a jockstrap. This jockstrap includes a waistband, multiple straps attached to the waistband, and a pouch for holding the protective cup. The pouch is attached to the waistband and to all the straps. The straps are specifically attached to the back portion of the waistband. While the type of jockstrap disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,400 can secure a protective cup over the user's groin region, it can be confusing and difficult to put on due to the multiple straps. In order to wear the jockstrap, the user must place his legs through specific straps. However, the user may easily put his legs through the incorrect straps. If the jockstrap is not worn properly, the protective cup may move out of its proper position, leaving the user unprotected from blows to the groin. In addition, the straps of the jockstrap may stretch due to regular wear and tear, becoming incapable of holding the protective cup in the proper position.
Instead of a jockstrap, athletes may use a jock short or brief to secure a protective cup against their bodies. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,157,793 and 5,819,323 describe jock shorts or briefs capable of holding a protective cup and made of a stretchable fabric, such as the polyurethane-polyurea copolymer fabric, sold under the trademark LYCRA® by Invista North America S.A.R.L. Corporation. These kinds of shorts tightly fit the user's body. Nevertheless, these shorts do not provide enough strength to hold and support the protective cup over the user's groin region. In this type of shorts, gravity and the constant movement by the user may cause the cup to move out of its proper place. In such case, the user may be injured if he receives a blow to his genitals.
Other kinds of jock support shorts may fit loosely the user's body and rely on straps to hold a protective cup in place. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,757,307 and 7,216,371 describe shorts, which employ straps to support a protective cup. In these types of shorts, the straps are attached to a pocket, which holds the protective cup. These straps suffer from the same shortcomings as the straps of the jockstrap described above. Thus, during use, the protective cup may move out of its proper position.
In light of the shortcomings of current devices for securing a protective cup in its proper place, there is a need for a device, apparatus or garment capable of properly securing and holding a protective device over a wearer's genitals.